The Text
by Tinksky
Summary: This is based off of what happened to the author of this story in summer 2018. Will Sky ever get over the text? What is the text? Read to find out!


CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION

Once there was a girl named Sky. She was 13 years old and barely had any friends. During the summer of 2018 something horrible happened. Something that would take months to forget. If you try to guess what this horrible event was,

you probably won't be able to guess it. It might not seem huge to you, but to Sky it was so bad that she still can't forget it.

Sky lived in a city in New Hampshire, USA. Most ofthe teachers and students in her school were nice. Anyways, let'sstart the story!

* * *

CHAPTER 2: THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL

Ienter myhomeroom and sit at a desk waiting for everyone else to come to homeroom. Only a few people were in homeroom when Iwalked in. Iwaitedsilently for her friends to come in.

Myfriend, Matt,walks in and sat next to me.

"The school year is finally over. What are you doing this summer? I am going onvacation for a couple weeks starting July 11th." Matt said

"Oh, your lucky. All I get to do is do drama clubsummer camp for two weeks. It starts July 9th and we have a show July 20th." Isaid as everyone got up to go outside.

Once they got outside, Matt walks and plays with his friends while Isat downnon the school's outdoorsitting area with some other people. Soon it was time to go inside and eat out snacks while we watch a slideshow of stuff

we did and I found out a voicerecording of my other friend, Lauren was showing in the slide show at the end.

As we watched the slideshow, we all waited for the voice recording at the end. As the pictures came and gone, we got more bored every minute. Before the voice recording started, I looked next to me to see if my friend was there. He

was not there. Then I looked behind me and saw Matt with 2 of his friends. I sighed and frowned then looked at the screen the slideshow was on.

Soon the voice recording went on. We all listened to Lauren's voice recording and we heard her talk about how important it is to be nice to school staff, what it is like to not clean up for the janitors, and the time she forgot to

clean up after herself. At the end of the video recording, everyone cheered while I was sitting down, still sad.

As we walked to lunch, I was still sad, now looking down at the floor as I walked. I sat down at a lunch table, still alone. Suddenly near the end of lunch, my friend Josie sat next to me and sang a song for that, we

were back in homeroom waiting for the bell to ring. I packed up my backpack. The bell rings and the halls instantly fill up with exited students. When I got outside, all I could see are students running around, having fun.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: THE EVENT

Afew weeks after we all got out of school, a few days before camp,I wasgetting ready to go to drama club summer camp. After I was done, I decided to text my friend Matt not knowing his friend, Jojo had his phone.

Texts:

This font=Sky (me)

 **This font=Matt (Jojo texting as Matt)**

"Hi"

" **Hi** "

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to a theme park with me after you come back from your vacation"

" **I am already going with Jojo** "

"Oh. Do you still want to come?"

" **No. I am only going with Jojo** "

"That was a little mean..."

" **Mean? MEAN?! AM I BEING MEAN?! YOUR SUCH ABABY!** "

"Your not acting normal..."

" **I AM ACTING NORMAL. I HATE YOU!** "

"Are you Jojo...?"

" **YES! YOU FOUND OUT?! YOUR THE WORST PERSON ON EARTH!** "

"I am crying now... Why would you do this to me?! I did nothing to you."

" **Your a crybaby."**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: AFTER THE EVENT

About an hour after the texts Jojo has sent, Matt saw the texts and Jojo had to go to her house just minutes before Matt saw the texts. Matt sent me a few texts on how he is sorry that Jojo texted me pretending to be him. I told her

that I want an apology from Jojo, but she said Jojo won't give any apologies.

A few days later it was finally time for drama club. I was trying to have fun but how can anyone have fun when your waiting for your friend to come back from vacation? I was kicked, pushed, shoved, and punched a lot while I was at

drama club.

By the time the show came on from drama club, I have gotten used to my friend being gone. As I danced across the stage with anyone else, all my sad feelings faded away. When the show was done, all my sad feelings started coming back.

When I found out my friend was finally back, I wanted to send her a text on what happened with Jojo.

"Hey Matt, I just wanted to tell you how I felt when Jojo texted me pretending to be you. I don't know why she did that. I did nothing to deserve that. In my opinion you should not be friends with Jojo. You deserve to have better friends than

is a really mean person and I hope you understand."

Matt was not very happy after that text. He sent me a message too.

"Sky, please do not talk like that again. This is a warning, if you say something like that again about Jojo then you can't be my friend anymore."

After that, I decided to move on. But I still can't get over it. I know you might not think it is a big deal, but to me it is. But I will never talk about it again and hopefully I will soon forget about it.

The End


End file.
